Double Drabble Story
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Part 25: Why did you hide that you have a family, Dean? Part 26: Dean’s family been murdered, and Dean… giving up on his life… [Now Complete]
1. Chapter 1 Dean POV

Double Drabble story: Part I 

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Blame it on me.

Summary to part I (to each DD part): Dean watched his brother as he laughs with his friends, while he feels all-alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

_Dean POV'_

I sat in my car, my beautiful black car over the Stanford University.

I wait, like I wait for my victim to come over the bait.

I watch the university's gates. Luckily Sam didn't even see me as I watch him, examine any move that he did.

I watch him as he laughs with his friends. He must at last feel to belong to something to feel normal, not like me, a simple 'freak'.

I knew that he wish to be normal, but how could he doing that to me? I am his big brother, I thought that he loves me… but I guess that I was living in dreams, as he left, as mother had left me; Sam left without even say it to my face, and now Dad.

Will I know how to act as him amongst friends? Will I know how to laughs again?

But with father I felt so safe and secure, and yet in myself, I've been fragile to loneliness, as the darkness come to hunt me.

End of Part I.


	2. Chapter 2 Sam POV

Part 2

Summary: Sam watch although of what Dean's believe…

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

* * *

_Sam POV'_

I watch him, as I hug my friend, as new day come.

I recognize the black car, it was my father's car. Chevy Impala, as the light of the sun shined the black car. It makes the car so beautiful and so new, that I look over the driver's seat, to see if it was father, but there is only young man there.

'Where's Dad?' I thought with curious.

I could feel soft hand rub my hand; I turn my eyes from the car, as I stare over Jessica.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

I stare back over the car, and then at her as I reply, "Nothing's wrong, come, we have an exam now…"

* * *

**Later on… **

I leave Stanford with Jess, as we heading home.

I could sense and hear that the car is following me, and yet I try not to turn my head back.

When Jess and I come home, I sigh in relief.

I did not see him for two years, why is he here? What does he want from me? Can't he see that I want to live my own life?

I could hear a ring that came from my phone, I could see on the screen the name 'Dad' on it.

I dare not to hear his voice. I had enough of him to rule my life.

TBC…

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Reviews and Beta suggestions are always welcome..._


	3. Chapter 3 Dean POV

Part 3

Summary: The phone isn't the same phone, but feelings always stay…

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

* * *

_Dean POV'_

I call him every single hour; curse him for not picking up the phone to speak with me.

'Am I nothing to him? I always care about him…' I sadly thought.

'Remember Dean, no chick-flick moment…' I remembered to myself, and yet I could felt betrayed by my own brother, that I took and care since mom died, and I receive no 'thank you Dean…' nothing.

'What gave him the right to leave me alone with dad?' I thought, as I am still angry.

I drive after him and his girlfriend, my guess that she was just chick that he collects from the street, and that he no longer needs me, needs his older brother to keep him safe.

I try to call him again, but he still didn't answer the call, and that's started to freak me out.

'God… I'm going to kill him…' I mumbled.

I was nothing to him, as my childhood that I spent with him.

It all a damn lies.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4 Sam POV

Part 4

Summary: Sam had enough… happy reunion?

**Warning: **Angst – yes, violence – a little.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

* * *

_Sam POV_

I left Jess in our apartment. I told her that I needed to do something that I forgot.

I walk over the club, I felt like I need to drink some, it might ease the pain in my head, or was it only a damn all memories, from my lousy childhood.

Before I enter inside the club I notice the black car, I smile, he is inside… good, now I will settle it one and for all.

I enter inside, glancing each man until I see him.

I walk over him, my eyes were sparkles with anger.

I could see him stare over me, with a smile on his face, as he lay down his beer on the table.

"Sammy is that you?" He asked me.

"It's Sam," I mutter over him, and then I snap at him, "What are you doing here in the first place?"

I see the pain in his eyes as much as he tried to keep it away, to block his emotion from me, but it was too late, and yet I care not.

"What? Can I not see my little brother? Have you not missed me?" he asked, his eyes locked on mine.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" I ask again.

'God, how I want to beat him'. I thought.

TBC...

* * *

_Please review..._


	5. Chapter 5 Dean POV

Part 5

Summary: Is his little brother wants him away?

**Warning: **Angst – yes, violence – a little.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

* * *

_Dean POV_

* * *

"What are you doing here, Dean?" Sam asked me. 

I watch him as he closed his hand to make a fist, moving over me. Oh man, he looked angry.

"Can I not see my little brother?" I ask him with a smile.

"Don't you suppose to be with your sir?" He asked me.

"If you pick your phone and answer than you should know." I snap at him, and then I took my bear through some coins, and then left the bar, walking over my beautiful car.

"What exactly I should know, Dean?" Sam asked me as he looked very pissed of me.

"That father had disappear for two years now… and you are the only that left for me…" I explain over him.

"You bluffing man, he must doing another hunt trip somewhere…" Sam makes an excuse over me.

"No… why would he do that without me?" I ask him.

'Why would he do that to me?' I ask myself.

"Sammy are you coming with me?" I ask him, hope that he would agree.

He came over me and slapped me in the face. I stare at him with completely shock, why would he hit me? Why would he hit his own brother?

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6 Sam POV

Part 6

Summary: Regret, anger… What's going on to Sammy's mind?

**Warning: **Angst – yes, violence – a little.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

_

* * *

_

_Sam POV_

I can't stand his look as he stared at me after I hit him. Am I really bad brother after hitting the one that protected me all this years? He even puts his life, letting the danger took him, he sacrifice himself to save me, and now what I did, I hit him, and wanted him to leave me alone, what brother I am?

I move away from him, feeling bad for what I did. The pain in my heart was a great deal, as now I could not stare him from a shame for what I did.

I turn around and leave the bar, I couldn't stand to see him, I walk away over the apartment me and Jess share.

God, I knew that I need to think what I am going to do next, incase that he would continued followed me, but I still wonder what I would do.

I walk back and forth, by that I know that I might make Jess crazy.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Jess asked as she looked at me.

I stop walking and simply stare at her. Could I tell her what's bother me?

How could I tell her that I hit my own brother? Would she understand me? Understand my reasons?

No… I feel that I couldn't, first I know that I need to push my anger away from me, I can't live like this, and now Dean seemed to do a good work as he pissed me up, nudging me from my normal life.

Why should I care about father and him in the first place?

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7 Dean POV

Part 7

Summary: Alone again.

**Warning: **Angst – yes.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

_

* * *

_

_Dean POV_

* * *

I watch him as he left me again.

What am I going to do now? I mean father left me with no clue, and now Sammy doesn't even want me in his life, what am I going to do?

Is that my destiny, being all alone?

Why are they left me like this? They think that I don't have any feelings at all? But I do have feelings if they would only stay…

But I know that there is no way that they would stay. I mean my father would continue try to found that demon that killed mom, and Sammy wants to live his own life, without me to take care of him.

I wish for you to feel exactly what I feel that you would know how much its hurts.

I left the bar, walking over my black Impala, get inside and turn on the engine in the car, drive fast, as my presence does not need here.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8 Sam POV

Part 8

Summary: Trouble ahead… but who should Sam called?

**Warning: **Angst – yes.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

_

* * *

_

_Sam POV_

**

* * *

**

**Few days after…**

I am relief that Dean left, so far so good.

I sigh, and thought that is going to be a great day, now since he left.

I walk over Stanford, and stop as I notice something that caught my eyes. I see a young woman dressed with blue dress walking over the students that stared at her.

I stare at her too, she was beautiful, but not beautiful as Jess, Jess is much more beautiful than her.

I watch like I was hypnotized by her look, and then I could see a red flame moving over their eyes, as they stared at her, and then they were gone.

What is happening? Is this was a demon scene? I didn't know, though I know who would.

There is no way I'm calling, no way… it will be like I am begging to him, and I know that he loves that.

But if I am not going to call him, who shall I call? The one that I called once 'Father'?

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9 John POV1

Part 9

Summary: Sammy is in trouble… Dean… where is Dean?

**Warning: **Angst – yes.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

_

* * *

_

_John POV_

* * *

Missouri called me and let me know the situation.

Sammy was in Stanford with his girlfriend, but he could felt that there was something not smelled right to him, was there any chance that Stanford is attacked by demon?

Is this because Sammy? I know that since Mary died, Sammy became a target and I ordered Dean to protect him.

But where was Dean.

I try to call him, but I received the voice mail, but no Dean to answer.

Where is he?

Why did he not answering me?

Oh… Dean what am I going to do with you? You were suppose to stay with Sammy not leave him.

I see Sammy as he walked the street. I call him. He stopped and walk over me, he looked relief in somehow.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" he asked me as he looked surprised.

"Hunting," I answer him and then ask with concern, "Where is your brother? Where is Dean?"

TBC in 10...


	10. Chapter 10 John POV2

Part 10… continued…

"He left, I told him to leave me, as I want to live my own life." Sam answered.

I sigh heavily as I stare at him; he watched me and asked, "What is wrong dad?"

"It is your brother; he is not answering the phone for quite while… is he not say or clue where he left?"

"No… I walked away after I hit him." He answered.

God! How have we come to this? Brother hit brother…

And not to mention me left Dean the way that I act, and then Sammy done that to him.

Dean I really hope that you didn't something stupid and letting yourself killed.

"So… what is going on in here?" I ask him.

"I think that there's a demon attack here, as students disappear…" Sammy answered at me.

I stare at his face, noticed how tired he looked, and ask, "Have you sleep recently?"

"No… I could not stop thinking on that woman."

"What woman?" I ask.

"The woman dressed with blue dress, she was beautiful."

"Where did you last seen her?" I ask him, and smile.

"Outside Stanford…"

"Show me…"

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11 John POV3

_A/N: Thanks to your reviews, and pm, you light my heart. Thank you..._

_Hope you love the next part as well..._

* * *

Part 11

Summary: Still no sign of Dean… and Sam seemed not care

**Warning: **Angst – yes.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

_

* * *

_

_John POV_

* * *

I follow him over the Stanford, I watch the area, hope to see my older son there, and yet still no sign of him.

I get my phone and start to dial him hope he'll answer the damn phone, and yet every time I hear his voice mail, now that was weird.

"_You reach my voice mail, but this is not my number anymore, please contact Sam or John to this following number ------, and they will help you. I am not available as I'm working alone."_

What? I couldn't believe to my own ears, what the hell is he doing?

"Hey Sam," I call over him.

He turned to look at me with curious in his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Have you call to Dean lately?" I ask with hope.

"No… why should I?"

What am I going to do with them?

"Your brother seemed changed his number, and whoever tried to call for aid would reach me and you, not him." I explained to him, as I hope that some sense get into his brain.

I am so worried for Dean, hope he is not in trouble.

Please forgive me Dean.

TBC... Part 12...


	12. Chapter 12 Dean POV

Part 12

Summary: Why should I care?

**Warning: **Angst – yes.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

_

* * *

_

_Dean POV_

* * *

I was glad when I changed my phone number; I decide that is better for me to change it, since I was nothing to them.

Dad left me without saying any word, and Sam, walked away after he hit me, just like that, after all this years, so why should I care?

I am a lone worker now, don't care about them anymore, they should deal with it, together as they wish or not.

I give them my heart. I mean I stay with dad, as Sam left, I tried to do whatever dad asked me to do, and as I hope that he would not leave me alone.


	13. Chapter 13 John POV

_What do you know another part._

_Tomorrow I'm going to see "Faith"... how i missed Supernatural._

Part 13

Summary: Trouble ahead… hey, who saved me and Sammy?

**Warning: **Angst – yes.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

_

* * *

_

_John POV_

* * *

We finally approach Stanford. I watch Sammy as he walked over the gate, and then he stared at me. 

Was there any regret in his eyes about Dean?

"Sam…" I call.

"No dad… it's over can't you see, he doesn't want to be near us after all we done to him… we left him…" Sammy said over me.

He was right of course, but what could I do that I still grew worried for Dean, hope that he didn't die or wounded.

"Dad looks!" Sammy pointed over me.

I stare, and notice the woman. She was beautiful, as she was dress with blue dress. I could see the flame that glows around her body, her eyes were on me.

"LOOK OUT!" I hear and then I could feel someone covered my body.

"Sam what's wrong?" I ask.

"I don't know… someone I guess, save our life some how, but I wonder who it was." Sam answered.

I stare at him; I could see the look in his eyes, as he looked pretty shocked.

"Have you seen who it was?" I ask him.

"N… No… I didn't, and whoever it was he disappeared as she does." He answered as he stared at me.


	14. Chapter 14 John POV

_A/N: Thank you for your review, this part is a little bit long..._

Part 14

Summary: Where is Dean?

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

* * *

_John POV_

* * *

I watch over Sammy, and then over the street, and thought of everything that happened.

'What is going on in here? And where is Dean?'

"Sammy, you need to help me, and so help me god, you need to think what are we going to do, after all you are the geek, right?" I grin over him.

"Only Dean called me geek." Sammy mentioned to me.

"Do you see him here?" I ask him and yet I didn't want to lose any control that I have.

"No… and you know why?" he asked me.

"Enlighten me." I teas him.

"Because you and I left him like this with no explanation. Have he had any friends?" Sammy answered and then he asked me.

"No that I know." I answer over him.

"Was he lonely dad? Had he had any friends? Why did we know about that? Why did he not told us?" Sammy asked me, but I have no answers to give him back.

"I don't know Sammy," I answer and then ask, "is he not tells you a thing at all?"

"No… and I think I know why." He answered.

"I'm listening."

"When I left, did he said anything to you about hunting or even talk about me?" he asked.

I search in my mind but come with nothing.

"No… nothing at all." I answer.

"I think that we lost his trust… after all it isn't the only time that he left him behind, right?" Sammy asked me as he looked over me.

I nod over him.

"And I… I even hit him…" Sammy said over me, and I could hear the regret in his voice, and I could see his face, he looked ashamed in what did.

TBC... Part 15...

_Please leave reviews or pm... let me know... if you love it or hate it?_


	15. Chapter 15 Sam POV

_Finally i saw "Faith" - wonderful episode... poor Dean... he needs a hug..._

Part 15

Summary: Where are you Dean?

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

_

* * *

_

_Sam POV_

* * *

I look over dad, as I could see his stretched face staring over me. 

"Would you forgive me?" Sam asked his father.

"What for?"

"For hitting Dean… and for leaving him, just like that." I answer, and lowered my head, as I couldn't face him.

I feel bad for what I did as I hope that he would forgive me.

"I'm not the one that you should ask forgiveness, you need to ask Dean, you know that." He said over me.

"But he is not here."

"And whose fault is that?" dad asked me.

Then there was a ring… I look over my cellular and dad looked over his, and then he acknowledges me that it was from his phone. He answered to the call, "Yeah…"

"Missouri…"

I try to hear, but not knowing what he is talking about so I stay patience as I can.

When the conversation was over I ask, "Dad who was it?"

"It was Missouri…"

"Who? Is that a name of place?" I ask, not knowing where he is leading me.

"No… someone better… she knows where is Dean…" Dad said and stared at me.

He looked hurts, was Dean hurts?

TBC


	16. Chapter 16 Missouri POV

Part 16

Summary: Missouri taking charge… but would she come in time to save Dean from himself?

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

_

* * *

_

_Missouri POV_

* * *

I could not believe that Dean actually left them alone to do alone the hunt, all by himself, and I did wonder why he should do that. Does he not know that his family loves him?

I come over the hospital where I was inform that the young man stays.

I say to the nurses that I am his relative, and his father should come soon.

I look at the nurse's eyes; she nodded and then led me over the room.

I let myself in, and stare over the young man that was lay on the bed as wires and I.V. seemed connected to his body. He looked so pale, and I do wondered how it is happen to him.

"How does it happen?" I ask the nurse, still cannot move my eyes from Dean.

"I was informing that he saves three children and then of the children found him not moving."

"What do you mean by that 'not moving' was he died?" I ask her.

"Yes, he was dead for two minutes, and we save his life, and the kids want to thank him as he will be awake." The nurse said.

I see into her soul, and I could see that she is too waiting for him to open his eyes.

Oh… Dean…

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17 Sam POV

Part 17

Summary: Finish the hunting…. Be the bait…

Disclaimer: I do not own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

_

* * *

_

_Sam POV_

* * *

I stare as dad as he said that we need to finish the demon hunt before we are going to looking for Dean.

"But dad, Dean is your son, he might be not well. Why?" I ask him.

I was too concern about Dean that I believe that the demon's problem could wait a little longer.

"Come, I will need your aid…" he said over me.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask him as I felt that I could not wait to see Dean, and I hope that he would forgive me.

"I want you to be the bait, if we want to catch her…" he answered, as I stare at him with a shock, completely frown.

"Don't stare at me like this, we need to catch her, the demon, now act like a good son for once, if you want to see Dean, would you do that for me?" he asked me.

"I will do that for Dean… now let's get over that, all right?" I ask him, hope we will finish it soon, so I could be with Dean.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18 John POV

Part 18

Summary: The hunt is over… but Dean… would he live?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

_

* * *

_

_John POV_

* * *

I watch Sam, notice to see if he is alive and well. I sigh in relief as he seemed all right.

"Sammy you did well, now come… we need to know how Dean is…" I say over him, notice the sad stare that was on his face.

"He will be all right Sam, like he always does." I say over him, trying to comfort him and give him a bit of encourage.

"But what if he doesn't survive what he had? Then what are we going to do?" he asked me.

I never thought of that, because I never believe that it would end like this.

I walk over the trunk, and know that Sam is followed my lead.

He seemed eager to see his brother, but I do wonder how did he cope and manage to say sorry to his brother.

I drive over the hospital that Missouri said, and as we arrive, I let the nurses know that I am the young man's father, and I want to know how he is doing.

The nurses led me to the room, as they said nothing.

I walk inside the room and notice that Missouri was there.


	19. Chapter 19 Sam POV

Part 19

Summary: Forgiveness… Why Dean did not open his eyes already?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

_

* * *

_

_Sam POV_

* * *

I glance over the bed, notice Dean. God he looks terrible.

Oh… Dean… what did you do to yourself?

"How? What happened?" I ask, hope that at least some one would answer me.

I want to ask for forgiveness but whom should I ask for, he looked dead to me.

"I ask the nurse. She told me that Dean saves three kids, and then when they were safety one of them return and found him not moving, he was dead for two minutes." Missouri explained to me.

"But how?"

"I believe that Only Dean could answer the question when he opened his eyes." Dad said over me.

I guess that I need wait for you to open your eyes if I want to ask for forgiveness.

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20 Sam POV

Part 20

Summary: He opens his eyes… Dean?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

_

* * *

_

_Sam POV'_

* * *

I and dad watch Dean, keeping our eyes over him with worry and concern about his health.

How could I say to you that I am sorry if you are not even awake?

Oh… Dean, please wake up, I miss you big brother.

I watch over the bed, noticing _you_ move your body slowly, you beginning to stir.

"Dad looks!" I say over dad as I am excited.

Dad stares over Dean, who slowly stirs and opens his eyes.

"Dean?" I call with fear and excitement, hope to hear him, see him with smile upon his face.

He stares at us blankly, not saying a word.

I freak. Why did he not saying anything?

"Dean, do you know where you are?" I ask as worrying was mark on my face.

TBC…


	21. Chapter 21 Sam POV

Part 21

Summary: Chris, who is Chris?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

_

* * *

_

_Sam POV_

* * *

He opens his mouth to say something, but I don't hear anything.

"Call for the doctors they should know!" dad told me.

I leave the room as I walk over the nurse pick stop and let them know that my brother opens his eyes.

They seem happy or relief I don't know. But I hear one of the nurses calls to tell the kids that their guard is awake.

I hurry back over the room; knowing that there are is bunch of nurses and doctors following my lead.

Dean is awake; seem to me that he doesn't focus yet.

"Dean, please say something." I beg over him, hope at least to hear him speak.

I see him as he tries to say anything; I come closer at him, lean over his mouth as he says something.

"Chris…" that what he says.

Who is Chris? And why did he not recognize me?

TBC…


	22. Chapter 22 John POV

Part 22

Summary: What is going on? Or why Dean acting this way?

Disclaimer: I do not own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

_

* * *

_

_John POV_

* * *

I stare over my son, and ask myself why did he not recognize me or Sam? Why did he call for Chris?

"Dean," I call softly at him, hope that he will know that I am in the room with Sammy, though I continue, "How are you feeling Sport?"

"Where is Chris?" Dean asked, seemed ignores my question to him.

I wonder what had happened to him to act this way.

The boy finally comes, and he approaches over the bed, his eyes were like glue, locked over my son's eyes.

"Come to me Chris…" Dean weakly voice said at him.

The boy came closer, and Dean whispered over the boy. Then the boy flees from the room.

'What is going on? Why did the boy left?' I ask myself.

Later on, the boy comes with a young woman with him.

"Come mom…" the boy said over his mother.

The young woman stepped forward over the bed that my son laid.

"Dean? Is that you? What's happened?" the woman asked him.

"Stop! Everyone just stop!" I call; I want to know what is going on, and why Dean ignores at me.

TBC… part 23…


	23. Chapter 23 Missouri POV

_A/N: Forgive me for not updating this. RL really get me. Although i hope that you love this chapter, as the finish is near._

Part 23

Summary: Explanation might cause another attack of surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

* * *

_Missouri POV _

* * *

I stare over Dean; I could sense the emptiness in his soul.

I notice as the woman walked towards over Dean's bed. I swear that I could feel something between the both of them, as suddenly a light appeared from Dean's eyes.

I hear John as he called out, wondering too what is going on.

Dean called her to come closer at him, his voice was weaker. I could see the young woman lean over his face her ear over his lips, trying to hear his words.

I also tried to hear, and seem to successes, "I missed you Robin… you are my family that I didn't have…"

I walk over his bed, my eyes glaring over him, as I thought of how he became a selfish bastard, how the hell he done that to his brother and father.

"I missed you too, Dean… thank you for caring your sons, I'm glad that I have a husband like you." Robin said with love in her voice.

"Dean Winchester, are you going to spread a word to us about your family?" I ask him, hope that he would reveal the truth.


	24. Chapter 24 Dean POV

Part 24

Summary: Family comes first… and you failed!

Disclaimer: I do not own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?

Beta: Blame it on me.

* * *

_Dean POV _

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" I asked the woman.

I have no idea who she was, and how she is connected to me, if she is.

"My name is Missouri; I'm associate to your father John." She answers.

"Dean, please forgive me…" I heard another soft voice.

I find myself stare over young man; his face was mix with emotion, as he looked confused or anxiously, I don't know exactly, I guess that I don't good with emotions as I was.

For my luck, Robin, helps me with that. She didn't abandon me as _they_ did.

I stare over Robin, with a question in my eyes 'should I forgive him? After all, he wants to kick me, nor wants me here next to him as a brother.'

"Should I?" I look back over him, and then start my lecture, trying to raise my voice a little bit, "Should I? You left me! You, you… after all this years that I took care at you, even when dad went to hunt, all you done was to hit me?"

"Forgive me Dean, I really didn't mean to do it." He answered, but I still didn't believe to any of his words.

"I can't accept any of you to my new family, not just yet, I am not ready for another rejection and left behind," I snap over them, and then add, "For me family comes first, and you failed!"


	25. Chapter 25 No POV

**Part 25**

Summary: Why did you hide that you have a family, Dean?

_Disclaimer: I do not own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?_

Beta: Blame it on me.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**No POV' **

"Why did you hide that you have a family, Dean?" Sam asked his brother, his eyes been locked on him, but Dean moved his eyes away.

"Why? Did you really want to know why I did it?" Dean challenged him with a glare.

"Yes I do." Sam replied at him softly, as he could see the sparkle in his brother hazel eyes, as he was angry.

"Because of you and dad…" Dean lowered his head, and could felt the soft touch of his wife's hand rubbing it give him support.

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned him, looked curious.

"I didn't want you to know, I might lost my family, and I am glad that I am not," Dean replied, his eyes still were lay on the bed, as he couldn't stare over his ex-family, and added, "My family gave me the real family I always wanted, and they didn't left me alone, they are always with me, and I love them dearly in my heart."

Please Read and Review...


	26. Chapter 26 The End!

**Part 26 – The End!**

Summary: Dean's family been murdered, and Dean… giving up on his life…

_Disclaimer: I do not own them, though I do want to kidnap Dean to my own pet. Can I?_

Beta: Blame it on me.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDXXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**3 Years later… **

**_Dean's house _**

"_Dad… please help us…_" Dean could hear the voices, as he ran from one room to another, only to find, each of his kids, brutally, murdered.

"No… no…" Dean murmured and took his son's dead body into his arms as he cried, mourning each of his kids' names.

"_Dean… they are after me… help me…_" Dean could hear the panic in his wife's voice.

Soaked with blood he ran over his wife, gun in his hand and knife hidden in his boot, he stepped into the room he saw the demon.

The demon moved his hand over the form of his wife as every stroke made burns of ice on her.

"No… take me…" Dean begged, as he aimed his gun over the demon.

"Why should I do that?" the demon laughed over Dean, and then with a glare, Dean could see his wife turned over iceberg, and then when the demon lowered his head, and then gave Dean a large grin, the iceberg shattered into small pieces.

Dean collapsed on the cold ground as he let go.

He cried over his only beloved family.

"Kill me…" Dean stared over the demon, begged him to kill him, as he had nothing to live on.

The demon stared over the mourning man and laughed, and then it lowered Dean's fragile body and smashed him into the wall.

Dean's gun fell over, made a crack sound as he fell on the cold floor.

"Leave him alone!" Voice heard in the doorknob.

The demon stared over, and yet, he kept playing with Dean's broken body.

"No… you are killing him!" Sam cried, hoped that the demon will leave his brother.

"I didn't see him resistance." The demon grinned over the man who aimed at him a gun.

"I will kill you." Sam warned it.

"If you kill me, your brother will die." Demon warned him as he fist his hand, and Sam could hear Dean's bones been cracked.

Sam shot, and could see the demon vanished away, and Dean's fragile body fell on the cold pieces of the iceberg, as his body is broken.

"Dean…" Sam hurried over him his hands grace him softly.

"Kill me…" Dean asked him.

"No!"

"Please kill me…" Dean begged from him.

"Please don't ask me to do that." Sam said at him.

"Then give me the gun, I will kill myself." Dean asked for the gun.

"No I will not."

"Please… I lost everything…" Dean sobbed.

"No… Dean… you didn't lose everything…" Sam tried to cheer him, and added, "Me and dad need you… you have us."

"You will leave me…" Dean said.

"No… we will not do such thing." Sam assured him, and stared up, over his dad who nodded.

**The End!**

28


End file.
